


Confessions

by RoguesCorner



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drunken Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguesCorner/pseuds/RoguesCorner
Summary: Rae and MacCready hole up in a ratty old apartment building as a storm rages outside. A couple of bottles of beer later, quick glances are passed and loose lips and start talking maybe a little too much.





	Confessions

“No way that happened, I don’t believe you,” Rae said, leaning back against the wall and hitting back another swig of the Gwinnett in her hand. 

“I’m telling you, right between his eyes, then the guys behind him,” MacCready said, pointing to the middle of his forehead, swinging his bottle around in wide gestures. “Mac you’re a good shot, I’ll give you that, but not all the caps in the world would make me believe you” Rae paused, the bottle resting on her lips as the floorboards above rattled and shook. 

The old apartment building they had holed up in had been filled with Raiders when the radiation storm outside hit; had being the key-word. It took only a few short minutes for the two to empty the small building, leaving the two to a night of being trapped indoors with the raider’s supply of whiskey, Gwinnett and vodka (though most of that had been used to clean wounds). After the initial rattling calmed down, Rae let out a low sigh of relief. MacCready watched as her shoulder’s lost their tension, and she downed what was left in her bottle. 

“Not a fan of a little storm?” He asked. 

"You could say that.” Rae climbed over their bags and the mattresses surrounding the fire that had been going since they got there to get another bottle. Popping the cap off with a knife, she tossed it to MacCready with a smirk.

“Here, have a tip.” “Har, har, very funny.” He said, pocketing the cap anyways. Rae took back another sip, before switching on the radio, anything to tune out the sound of the raging storm outside. 

“Well since we have to relax till this passes over.” She said, pausing for a moment and looked over at MacCready. “Favourite colour, go.”

"Really?” He said, laughing after. 

“Yeah really, I know about your past, where you came from, you’re family- but I don’t know the little details, those are the funniest parts.” Chuckling and taking another sip, MacCready took off his hat, running a hand through his hair.

“Alright, I’ll bite. Green. You?”

Rae paused, tapping the bottle on her bottom lip. He watched with intent as she took a quick sip, running her tongue over her lips for any of the drink that had been resting on the rim of the bottle and didn’t make it in. Facing him now, she looked over his features and Macready almost squirmed self-consciously under her gaze. Finally, she locked eyes with him, and a smile curled at the corners of her lips. “Gonna go with blue.” 

MacCready could feel his ears get hot, she couldn’t be talking about his eyes could she? He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck and taking a very, very long sip of his drink. Rae laughed as he downed the drink, leaning back against the wall they had been resting against. Putting his drink back down and wiping his mouth, MacCready crossed his arms and leant back as well.

“Favourite song?” She asked.

“The Wanderer. Favourite drink?” 

“Whisky. Favourite meal?” 

"The noodle place in Diamond City. Favourite place in the Commonwealth?” 

Rae paused, tapping her fingers on the neck of the bottle, a far off look settling on her face as she gazed away. “Post-war, Goodneighbour, or maybe Sanctuary, pre-war, this little park near my neighbourhood that I use to visit before Shaun was born.” 

MacCready went silent. She never talked about her life before the war, if so it was only mentions of Shaun or her husband once and awhile during investigations, never about herself, where they had lived, what it had been like. “You never mentioned what Sanctuary was like before Preston and his buddies rolled it.” He said, hoping that if he got her talking she might feel a little bit better.

“It was mostly the same, less rust and greener grass though. It was an awful place to live considering I worked in the city now that I think about it.” She said, eyebrows knit. 

“What did you do for a living?” 

“I was a lawyer.” At Maccready’s confused expression she continued. “My job was to pretty much convince a crowd of people that someone who had committed a crime hadn’t committed a crime. I used words like you use bullets, say the right thing the right way and I could get anything.” 

“That explains how you got me down to 200 caps.” 

Rae laughed, sipping at her drink again then placed it on the ground, now empty. She stretched, unclasping the armour on her left arm and put it down next to the empty bottle before letting out a deep sigh now that the heavy metal had left her arms, making her feel lighter.

“Honestly.” Rae continued “Seeing how things are now, I can’t even imagine that life again. It just- it seems so far away, like a hazy dream that I all imagined. When I wake up, find myself here and remember that I have to get up and keep moving forward, one day at a time - that I have to find Shaun - some days I wonder if he’s the only thing driving me forward.” 

MacCready glanced over at her, her hands crossed over her stomach and her posture slouching. He knew how she felt if it hadn’t been for Duncan, if they hadn’t found the cure and he hadn’t made it- MacCready wasn’t sure where he would be now, probably drunk in a gutter if he was being honest with himself. A bit hesitant at first, he put a hand on her shoulder, and she snapped out of her trance, meeting his eyes.

“Hey, we're gonna find him.” She smiled a little, leaning her cheek against his hand.

“Yeah, thanks.” 

He moved his hand to he could wrap an arm around her, and she leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder. They sat in silence, the storm still raging on outside and shaking the walls. MacCready kept his eyes on her, watching her slow breathing as she stared at the fire, he couldn’t help but let his gaze travel, from the white patches of her skin, the sharp point of her nose, the tired circles under her eyes, the slight part of her lips as she breathed. If Macready was being honest with himself, he had been looking at her lips a lot that evening. Whether it was the alcohol or the feelings he had been pushing down from the last few weeks, he wasn’t sure. Finally, she broke the silence.

“Favourite job we’ve taken so far.”

MacCready chuckled. “Alright, helping Billy get home to his parents. Got to help the kid and stick it to the Gunners, a win-win in my books.” 

Rae’s smiled widened. “Knew you’d pick that one.”

“Favourite person, you’ve recruited to your cause?” He asked, a cheeky grin slipping onto his face, and Rae snorted. 

“Deacon or Nick, next.” MacCready put a hand over his heart in mock hurt.

“I am personally offended. After all, I have done, without a single complaint-”

Rae started howling with laughter. “The day you stop complaining is the day the real apocalypse starts” 

“You like it, it’s part of my charm.” “Of course, what would I do without an endless supply of one-liners and comic relief at my side,” Rae said, sitting up a bit so she was eye-level with him. “In all serious Mac, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

MacCready could have sworn his heart at fluttered when she looked at him, her smile, the way her eyebrows were bent, the look in her eyes now that her face was inches from his. She had a hand resting on the side of his neck, and his pulse started to race.

“The feeling’s mutual, trust me.” He said, voice barely a whisper.

They sat for a moment, frozen, before Rae leaned in, then hesitated. She was giving him a moment to back out, to go back to drinking and leave things as they were. Neither of them was drunk, buzzed yes, but not drunk. If they had drunk anymore he would have backed out immediately, but all the alcohol was doing was lowering his walls, making his head relax. 

MacCready closed the distance, pressing his lips to hers and it felt like his nerves were sparking. How long had it been? How long since he had been this close to someone, how long since he had kissed someone? Long enough he thought when she kissed him back, and his mind started to race. Placing a hand on her hip he pulled her to straddle his hips, and she moved eagerly. She started running her hands through his hair and down his neck making him shiver. MacCready groaned when her hips shifted against his, moving his mouth from her lips, kissing the underneath of her jaw and down her neck. His name on her lips was cut short by the crack of thunder and the shaking of the walls. 

Rae shot up, her eyes wide with fear from the noise. It took her a moment to settle, then her eyes locked with MacCready's. They stayed still, saying nothing, his lips still stinging from her’s. 

“I-I’m sorry I don’t know why I did that.” She finally said, roughly running her hands through her hair and getting off of him. “Shit-I don’t know why-I just really wanted to. Is that bad?” 

MacCready sat up. “Why would it be bad?” 

“I lost my husband only a few months ago, should I still be grieving? Should I be ready to move on this quickly? And you had Lucy-I don’t know if you still love her and I made a move.” Rae ran her hands down from her hair and across her face groaning. “MacCready I’m so sorry.” 

He leaned over slightly, taking her hands in his and she almost flinched away. “Hey, I know what it’s like. You don’t think you’ll ever get over it, that things will always look grey and dull for the rest of your life. I know, I was there.” 

He rubbed his thumbs over her fingers. “After Lucy died, I wasn’t sure if I could keep going, Duncan was the only thing keeping me sane. I was afraid to move on, let her memory rest, and yeah, part of me is always going to love her, knowing that made things harder. Then I met you. You showed me that there are still things in this shi-crappy world that are good, and that things could get better. Without you, Duncan might not have gotten the cure and I don’t know where I would be then. You have nothing to apologize for.” 

Rae bent her head, eyes resting on his hands, wrapped up in hers. “We really are two peas in a pod aren’t we.” She said, a weak laugh forcing itself up. 

“Yeah. I guess we are.” MacCready replied.

She had relaxed, letting him hold her hand as she leaned her forehead on his shoulder. 

“Mac.” Rae started, voice not much louder than a whisper. “I like you a lot, and I don’t know how much longer I can keep ignoring it.” MacCready moved away from her, taking his hands away and bringing them up to her face so he could get her to look at him. Even with the kiss from moments ago, hearing her say that made his breath get caught in her throat, heart fluttering. 

“Thank god you feel the same way.” 

Rae smiled, relief washing over her face. “Do you think we could make it work?” 

“I think we might be able to.” He said, brushing hair out of her eyes.

A few seconds passed before Maccready coughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you think we could...y'know..”

“You wanna kiss me again?” Rae asked, laughing at his sudden change in behaviour. 

“Well yeah wouldn’t mind that.” 

She just shook her head, pressing her lips against his. The kiss was softer this time, more relaxed. When Rae finally broke away for a moment to breath, she tilted her head up to kiss his nose. 

“I’m so happy you were in the Third Rail that day.” 

“I’m happy it was you who walked in,” MacCready replied, kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll I had this in my drafts from ages ago, the first thing I wrote with MacCready so I figured why not I'd post it between my longer works as a quick break!


End file.
